Say, Say, Say
by aniay
Summary: Stuck with Starscream, Optimus must face his feelings and.. talk. Last of six ficcies based on Michael Jackson's hits. Not songfic. Optimus/Starscream. Warnings inside.


Warnings: PNP and Sticky, some light d/s and light dirtytalk.

* * *

><p>Optimus sat down on the floor and looked at Starscream. Knowing Sideswipe they were truly trapped until someone came and found them. He could use his comm, but did he really want to?<p>

Starscream looked at him with strange expression in his red optics. Red, not the blue Optimus loved so much once.

The Optimus from before had been deeply hurt by Starscream, left shattered and alone with only war as his true lover, yet when Starscream asked for a second chance he had not hesitated. He wanted Starscream to regain his trust.

While he looked into red optics they seemed to consider him equally deeply. Optimus sighed, Starscream did nothing but show him that he could be trusted again. The new Decepticon leader proved to be invaluable help where underhanded political tactics from humans were applied, the jet seeing directly through every lie and misinformation, yet Optimus' core still hurt at the thought of trusting the seeker with himself.

"Starscream," he sighed... "Tell me what you really want?" He might as well use their time together to talk. After all, it was the only way to learn something, and while Optimus would be hard-pressed to admit it, he had been avoiding Starscream, too afraid of losing control.

The beautiful flier looked at him with optics burning with deep, strong emotion.

"You proved yourself as worthy leader, you proved that your wish for peace was sincere."

"It's always been about you Optimus," Starscream admitted with voice straining with emotion, his hands balled into fists, as if he was fighting against himself.

"I'm sad to admit that while you prove yourself over and over, I've been hurt by you once and am truly afraid of being hurt the second time. If it's only a taste of me that you want..." Optimus sat back and made himself comfortable, or as comfortable as possible in this situation.

Starscream laughed and Optimus shivered at the careless sound. He remembered this laugh. The following hungry flare in flier's optics was the same no matter red or blue.

"Prime, Prime, Prime..." Starscream chastised him with the human-acquired gesture of a waggling finger. "You don't understand." His features grew serious. "You forgot I never wanted to leave you, do you think I didn't suffer through all this years? I'm pursuing you yet I have no way to know if some well-wishing Autobot won't approach me again with the same threat that Jazz once did. Now I wouldn't be able to say no not because I'm not able to, but because I would hurt our peace in the process." He approached Optimus and leaned forward, their chassis brushing together.

Prime gasped, the sparks of electricity jumping between the two bodies freely, the temperature increasing, charge swelling up in his circuits. One more thing he would never admitt even if threatened: Starscream with his always-perfect shapes, the sinful wings and fluid walk, was a living temptation. Even before the peace Optimus had needed all of his power not to be distracted by the beauty of the flier he once called his.

The Prime fought his fans not to start, he fought his interface array not to open, fought himself not to allow himself to submit to desire, desire that once brought him to the gorgeous seeker.

"I want you Prime, but not the body only..." Their faces were barely inches apart from each other. "I want you for myself, like before. I offer my loyalty and love in exchange for the same." The words were whispered against Optimus' audio sensor and Prime's body arched on it's own accord, remembering the dirty encouragements that used to spill from those lips.

"You can have me," Optimus responded. "But, by Primus, I swear if you ever leave my side again, I'll let Jazz proceed with what he wanted to do... before." Prime's voice broke as the amber cockpit pressed into his chassis, his fans starting, internal battle lost. He had been Starscream's once and he still was. The flier was like a bad code, impossible to tear out without tearing yourself to shreds.

"Open your mask," Starscream whispered and Optimus' voice caught at the feeling of lips brushing his audios. He hesitated for barely a second, but he closed his optics and opened the mask. Waves of shame washed over him. While the Seeker had stayed beautiful, the war had changed Optimus.

The gasp of shock Optimus expected didn't came. A finger traced the old scar and pressed against his parted lips, Optimus sucking it eagerly. "You are still beautiful." The seeker whispered, withdrawing his finger and pressed his lips against Optimus', glossa darting out, demanding entrance.

Optimus responded without hesitation, opening up, hands going to the back of Starscream's head, pulling him close, a silent sob swallowed by the seeker who hungrily tasted him.

Deft fingers slid over his arm and dug needily into his shoulder In/Out cover, the little panel opening with a click.

The connection caught Optimus by surprise, Star's jack clicking in to send the slow trickle of data through his paths, a teasing caress without the usual loop. Then Starscream withdrew Optimus' cable and rolled the jack between his fingers, smirking knowingly... "Should I plug it OP? Or would you rather I lick it 'til you beg me?"

Optimus shuddered, his optics cycling brighter with charge, the blue light reflecting in the flier's white armor. "I'd rather you place your dirty mouth where it belongs... dancer." Optimus growled, adding the old endearment as an afterthought.

Starscream laughed and clicked Optimus' connector into his shoulder, the sound turning to moan as the protocols engaged, opening them for each other, firewalls lowering as the data stream pushed through them, caressing blocks into submission.

"_I'm here, again,_" Starscream's voice carried over the connection making Optimus grow weak in his struts. "_I want you to understand, Optimus."_ Starscream's form quivered in his hands as Optimus allowed his own data to slither through connection, requesting entry. "_See for yourself, feel what I felt... I still love you_." Optimus realized that the word he had been so afraid to use tasted way different when it was Starscream speaking it through the connection directly into him.

"_You never... we fought so many times..._ " Optimus tried to get his thoughts together, but the hungry presence in his processor distracted him with skillfully twisted data-streams, the files flooding his pathways with pleasure.

Optimus searched Starscream's memory banks, skimming his mental touch over each and every memory he could find, the recharge dreams, the moments of pleasure Starscream indulged in. All of them tagged with love, regret and sorrow so deep it made his own core twist in pain.

Starscream groaned and ground their panels together, distracting Optimus from the intimate connection, from the sad thoughts with pleasure as it rippled through their bodies and pathways, processors switching priorities.

They caught each other optics, understanding, sympathizing... wanting to leave the past behind.

Starscream pushed Optimus down as his hand drifted to the still closed interface panel and palmed the metal, vibrations going straight to Optimus' hidden spike. The seeker pulled at Optimus' own memories bringing forward the steamy recharges, memories of them together, of Optimus both taking and giving... of their first time together.

Optimus writhed under the assault of data and tactile sensations, Starscream playing him with long ago learned skill. With a loud noise his panel slid open, Optimus' spike pressurized into the seeker's palm, hips arching up, the heated appendage demanding attention.

"_Star..._" Optimus breathed out with a shuddering voice and allowed himself to relax, to submit to those skillful, sinful hand as it began to stroke his shaft slowly. Both of their fans hummed deliciously, vibrations running through their armors, resonating and making every sensation so much deeper.

Starscream twisted his hand, thumb sliding over the top connector of Optimus' spike, eliciting a quiet moan from the Prime. The connection flared with helpless delight.

"_You used to be more vocal, pretty thing. You used to cry my name when I touched you,_" Starscream purred and released the spike he was holding. Optimus gasped in shock as the Jet sent a pulse of need through the connection.

"You used to lick my valve until I begged you to frag me," Prime responded; His vents cycled fast and shallow as he stared into beautiful optics in challenge.

"You used to suck my spike Prime. You used to moan like a wanton drone while I fragged you." Starscream smirked as his hand traced Optimus' grill teasingly.

Optimus growled, encircled Starscream with his arms and pulled him close, mashing their lips together as he twisted their bodies, trapping Starscream under him.

"You used to love having my thick spike in your valve and cried to the stars for more." Optimus gathered Starscream's hands and held them as he slid his glossa lower, licking a path from the slim neck to the amber glass of cockpit.

Starscream's smirk faded into a blissful expression.

The armor tasted like he remembered, the scent of quality polish and fresh paint, yet it was earthy tinged now: rain, minerals and oxygen - a heady mix, making Optimus purr in delight.

"Stop talking, start fragging." The seeker snarled before keening as Optimus licked the stripe over his closed panel

"Open." One command was enough for Starscream to comply and the beautiful spike extended gracefully, glistening with lubricant. Optimus followed lower. With the flier's hands in tight grasp, he knelt and kissed the trembling valve.

Starscream cried out in pleasure, Optimus enjoying the scattered files sent through the connection as he poked his glossa into the opening. _"You want me to plug you? Spike you so good you won't be able to walk AND fly straight?"_ Optimus sent, attaching memories of pleasure, sensations of his own port being stretched over Starscream's cord.

"Frag Optimus... It wasn't supposed... Stars, YES." Starscream cried out loudly, too distracted to send through connection anything but pleasure.

Optimus let out a growl and made his glossa vibrate with the sound, the sensation driving Starscream crazy. With a parting lick to the valve Optimus moved up nibbling on Starscream's spike teasingly before slamming the Jet's gathered hands over his head and kissing the seeker thoroughly, sharing the taste, sending the need, teasing. "You're as wanton as I remember you."

"Just spike me Prime, plug me good... Frag, please." Optimus lined his spike with the ready valve and pushed, the connector head moving through the flexible walls slowly, the lining squeezing him, head getting deeper. Starscream arched into him impatient, data-stream growing frantic as requests for more, deeper, harder, MORE slammed into Optimus' processor.

Optimus slid out only to plunge back hard, stopping just before he would bury himself to the hilt, the head of his spike tingling, wanting to go deeper, sensors screaming for the connection.

With a free hand Optimus brushed fingers over white wings, the sensor-net humming under his touch. Starscream moaned and begged, his processor a scrambled mess.

Optimus was loosing his concentration slowly, the requests for more, for connection, shuddering data-stream and writhing body under him making him withdraw one more time before he slammed his cord to the hilt, plug burying into tight port as deep as possible, sensors touching as the connectors magnetized and clashed, pleasure exploding with a riot of colors and assault of data.

Starscream arched under him, data-stream flaring with ecstasy then dying completely, sensations blurring into one constant bliss before Prime's processor overloaded with the agonizing heat, Starscream's name slipping from his lips unbidden.

He collapsed, feeling the need to recharge fuzzing his processor as his energy levels dropped too suddenly. He fought it enjoying the tingling as Starscream booted up still joined with him, the ghosts of pleasure sipping through their connection as Optimus slipped out of the flier's valve. Then, not able to help himself Optimus simply cuddled his seeker, burying his helm into crook of other's neck.

"I missed you," He whispered aloud.

"Me to... pretty boy." Starscream groaned... and Optimus could not help the flare of denial at the statement. "Hot stuff!" Starscream insisted as he ground their armors together.

"The scar…" Optimus fought the shudder at the memory of how it happened.

"Doesn't matter." Starscream looked straight into Optimus' optics, his own glowing with joy and relief.

Optimus felt his core melt with feeling long denied. The Autobot Leader rose and held out a hand to help his lover.

"You think they'll let us out now?" Starscream let himself be pulled up and staggered lightly. "I think you are too literal in what you say, I won't be able to walk straight."

"Good." Optimus paused at the change of topic but didn't pursue it. Starscream was back. "They are going to know you were fragged by Prime," Optimus teased, Starscream suddenly pressed into him and shoving him against the door with a thump "Then when I spike you so well you won't be able to keep your back tires straight, they will know you've been spiked by Starscream." He slammed their lips together, Optimus moaning into the kiss, glossas tangling as their paths and bodies flared with arousal again. Suddenly the door opened and they toppled one over the other into an undignified pile.

"Look what we have here." Ratchet's voice was amused. "I thought I was saving you, but it looks like you don't really need saving; Did I interrupted something?" The medic shot Optimus an amused look.

"Not at all, Officer Ratchet, we were just finishing." Starscream offered with smirk. He pulled himself up and extended hand to Optimus.

"Oh, please. Take it somewhere else. Not everyone wants to smell your lubricant." Ratchet snorted.

Optimus smiled at the easy banter and grasped the hand, feeling that for once the peace was steady, not only between his people, but between the leaders as well.


End file.
